phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Walkthrough for Phantasy Star
: You may also be interested in the Story of Phantasy Star Walkthrough *Get the money from the warehouse in the northeast corner of Camineet, and the laconian pot from Nekise in the house in the northwest corner. *Hunt around just outside the walls of the residential area until you have enough money to buy an iron sword from the shop in Parolit. Be sure not to go into any wooded areas yet! *Now that you are stronger, keep hunting until you have 200 MST, then go to Scion to buy the 'secrets’. You'll have to ask 3 times before the clerk will sell them. *Keep hunting for another 100 MST, then go to the spaceport, get a passport from the shop, and travel to Motavia. *At the shop in Paseo, trade the laconian pot for the Myau, and he will join the party. **Recommended: Buy a light suit from Scion and a titanium sword from Parolit for Alis. *Head into the cave south of the residential area (you'll need a light) until you find Odin. Use the Alsulin and he will join the party. Nearby you'll find the compass. *Go to Eppi, and visit the houses there to learn of the dungeon key. *Get the dungeon key from the warehouse in Camineet, then head up the coast northwest of Scion and enter the cave. Buy a shortcake from the store there. *Go back to Paseo and visit the Governor, giving the cake to the robotcop. *Head thru the mountain pass north of Paseo to reach the Maharu cave. When you reach the end of the 2nd level, Noah will join the party after reading the Governor's letter. **Recommended: Buy zir. armour (Scion) and ceramic swords (Parolit) for both Alis and Odin, and thick fur (Paseo) for Myau when possible. **Recommended: Go through the Iala Cave southeast of Scion, to get the iron fang for Myau. *Head to Gothic via the manhole in the southwest corner of Palma Spaceport, then south to rescue Dr. Luveno. You'll have to ask for his help 3 times. *Go back to Gothic, visit Dr. Luveno in the house in the centre, then get his assistant from the passage. **Recommend: Buy a magic lamp when you can. There are many underground sections from here. *Pay for the spaceship, then ask Dr. Luveno 3 times if he's finished. He'll then tell you to find the robot Hapsby. *From Gothic head south then west then north following the coast, cross the lava and go through the passage to the northern continent. Take the sandy path between the rocks and the sea to Loar where you can rest, then travel northwest to Abion. **Recommended: Buy a silver fang for Myau in Loar. *Buy Polymtrl from the store in Abion, and go through the passage on the west side of town to reach Dr. Mad's lab in the centre. Defeat Dr. Mad for the locanian pot. *Go to Bortevo (the town near the lava and passage to Loar and Abion) and use the Polymtrl on the junk in the house to get the robot Hapsby. *Return to Gothic, exit the town via the west side, and take the Luveno to Uzo. *Visit the houses in Uzo to learn of the soothing flute. *Travel to Casba, and fight the blue dragon in the passage to get the Amber Eye. In the town of Casba itself, visit the houses to learn of the hovercraft, and buy a landrover. *Go all the way back to Bortevo, and get the hovercraft by searching the junk in one of the houses. On the way through Gothic get the flute by searching under the tree in the southwest corner of town. *On the beach, board the hovercraft and travel to Drasgow, south of the Iala cave. Buy a gas shield from the shop inside the warehouse in the town. *Travel to Sopia on Motavia, and learn of the mirror shield. *Travel east across the gas field, then board the hovercraft. Go to the island in the lake, disembark, and search the cactus under the ant-lion to find the Mirror Shield. *Travel south from the island, then down a pass south through the mountains to reach Tarzimal's Cave. At the end Noah will fight alone, and after winning the battle will be given a Frad Mantle. *Return to Palma, and travel via Gothic down the mountain pass leading to Medusa's Tower. Defeat Medusa at the top of the tower to receive the Laconian Axe. *Use the hovercraft to reach the lonely island just west of Bortevo. Defeat the dragon at the top of the tower to receive the Laconian Sword. **Recommended: While you are more or less nearby, buy a laser shield for Noah in Abion. *Go back to Gothic and take the Luveno to Skure on Dezoris. **Recommended: Buy a wand for Noah and gloves for Myau in Skure. *Travel through the first, second, and third ice passages, then take the ice passage to Twintown. There, buy an ice digger. *Go back through the ice passage to Twintown, then head west and north to the Guaron Morgue. Inside, find the Laconian Armour in a chest. Beware the floor trap! *Go south from Guaron Morgue, then west to the southwest corner of the area, and use the ice digger to cut through the ice to the cave. Defeat the Titans at the end to receive the Aeroprism. *Go through the fourth ice passage (northeast of the aeroprism cave), then head west along the north edge of the area until you reach the Corona Tower. Talk to the Dezorian at the top, and exchange your Amber Eye for the Torch. *Head further west from the Corona Tower, and enter the Dezoris Ice Cave. At the bottom you'll find the Laconian Shield. Remember that the Dezorian near the entrance is a liar, and beware the 'decoy' ceramic shield also at the bottom of the cave. *Travel back through the fourth and third ice passages, then go west to the edge of the mountains. Use the ice digger to cut from there south to the Altiplano Plateau. Use the torch at the tree in the centre of the area and you'll receive Laerma Nuts. *Return to Camineet, stock up, and ensure you've got the strongest gear possible: Laconian Sword, Diamond Armour, & Laconian Shield for Alis; Silver Fang, Thick Fur, & Gloves for Myau; Laconian Axe, Laconian Armour, & Mirror Shield for Odin, and Wand, Frad Mantle, & Laser Shield for Noah. *Go to the tower at the gates to Baya Malay. On the way through, tell the robotcop you have no pass and kill it to continue. *Head north and through the passage avoiding Dr. Mad, then cross the lava (you can use the hovercraft to avoid damage) and enter the tower of Baya Malay. Videos File:Master System Longplay 054 Phantasy Star (Part 1 of 5) File:Master System Longplay 054 Phantasy Star (Part 2 of 5) File:Master System Longplay 054 Phantasy Star (Part 3 of 5) File:Master System Longplay 054 Phantasy Star (Part 4 of 5) File:Master System Longplay 054 Phantasy Star (Part 5 of 5) Category:Phantasy Star